J.K. Simmons
J.K. Simmons (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''The Jackal'' (1997) [Timothy T.I. Witherspoon, FBI]: Shot in the head by Bruce Willis as Diane Venora looks on in shock. His body is later seen when Bruce enters the home. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Ladykillers (2004) '[Garth Pancake]: Garrotted from behind by Tzi Ma when J.K. and Diane Delano are preparing to run off with the money (their bodies are later seen when Tom Hanks drops them off a bridge onto a passing garbage boat). (Thanks to James) *Postal (2007) [Candidate Welles]: Dies when a suicide bomber hugs him and explodes. His body is shown sliding down a glass window. (Played for comic effect) *Aliens in the Attic (2009)' [''Skip]: Providing the voice of an alien, J.K. is eaten by a crow or bird of prey after being shrunk to the size of a rodent. *''Red Sands'' (2009) [Lt. Col. Arson]: Presumably killed by the Djinn disguised as Mercedes Masohn or Shane West. *''Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016; animated) '[Kai the Collector]: Providing the voice of a yak, J.K. is disintegrated when Po (voiced by Jack Black) overwhelms him with chi. *Klaus (2019;animated)' [''Klaus]: Dies of old age as he goes to join his wife in the afterlife, his body then dissolves into snow. *''21 Bridges (2019)'' [Captain Matt McKenna]: Shot in the head by Chadwick Boseman (who shoots him twice) at the end of the shootout between J.K, Chadwick and other cops. TV Deaths *''Homicide: Life on the Streets: For God and Country (1996) '[Alexander Rausch]: Dies of a heart attack (somehow self-induced) in front of the detectives while being transported from Maryland to New York. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Oz: Exeunt Omnes (2003)' [''Vernon 'Vern' Schillinger]: Accidentally stabbed to death by Lee Tergesen after Christopher Meloni switches the prop blades for real ones.. *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Escape from Aggregor'' (2010; animated) [Magister Prior Gilhil]: Shot in the back by Aggregor (voiced by John DiMaggio) when he discovers Galapagus (voiced by John DiMaggio), Andreas, P'andor, Bivalvan, and Ra'ad (all four voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) imprisoned on his ship. (Aggregor is later seen wearing his uniform when he captures Galapagus.) * NSTF:SD:SUV: One Cabeza, Two Cabeza, Three Cabeza... Dead!'' (2011)' [''Frank Forrest]: ''Explodes after Paul Scheer lights Simmons on fire while Simmons is under the influence of the lethal cabeza drink. (Played for comic effect) * 'Robot Chicken: The Departy Monster (2012)' [''Vernon 'Vern' Schillinger]: Disemboweled by Elijah Wood when he discovers J.K. and his gang decapitated Seth Green and begin to make jokes about it. Video Game Deaths *'''''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) [President Howard T. Ackerman]: Killed in an explosion when the player character's military destroys his limousine or helicopter (depending on the vehicle J.K. attempted to escape inside of). *'''Portal 2 (2011) '[Cave Johnson'']: Dies from a terminal illness caused by his exposure to moon rocks several years prior to the events of the game. Gallery Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Category:Academy Award Nominees Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Simmons, J.K. Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Parents Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Batman cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Religion Stars Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Lego Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Zootopia Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Jennifer Yuh Nelson Movies Category:Space Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Why/Whodunit Stars